


Just Promise Me This

by CoHeroes_Handon



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, MaliLandon, One Shot, Sad Ending, letter to Hope, tribrid hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoHeroes_Handon/pseuds/CoHeroes_Handon
Summary: Landon was taken over by Malivore and has been on a killing rampage since but they found a way to stop him at the cost of his life, will Hope go through with it?Hope finds a letter from Landon making her promise something
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Just Promise Me This

**Hope's Pov**

I been in so much heartbreak since Landon became MaliLandon or at least that's what Lizzie calls him, for weeks we've been tryna find a way to bring him back but still no progress, Dr. Saltzman told me to prepare for the worst but I wouldn't give up on the fact that there is always a loophole.

Again me sitting is the library going through book after book after book, Lizzie and Josie came into the library like they always do trying to get me to take a break, I know I needed one but I wouldn't be able to sleep until he was by my side.

"Hope you need a break, we will find a way to get him back" Josie said with worry in her voice, Lizzie had the same expression.

"I'm fine ok"

Lizzie raised her eyebrow in disbelief "Hope Mikaelson, if you don't take a break I will drag your ass to your room a lock you in there".

I rolled my eyes and stood up, I shot Lizzie one more look but before I could say anything she interrupted me saying "I know we will call you if we find anything, I promise".

I walked back to my room, opening the door wanting to feel Landon's presents around me, I walked to my bed and I sat down sighing because of the lack of sleep.

I look over to my nightstand and I saw the neckless Landon gave to me for my birthday.

_Flashback_

Landon and I went into town for my birthday, I told him I didn't want to celebrate it but when he gave me the choice of a party planed by Lizzie or a day with him it was an obvious choice.

"Landon where are we going?" I asked, he told me to keep my eyes closed but it was hard and he knew I hated surprises.

"just keep them closed I promise it will be worth it" we came to a stop and he took both of my hands into his "Ok you can open your eyes now".

I opened my eyes and saw him with a big smile on his face, I looked at my surroundings and saw that we were in the town square where we danced a couple years ago when I thought it would be my last day on this earth he is the boy who made my heart beat faster.

"Do you remember this?" he said as he moved his hands down to my waist and started swaying making me chuckle, I moved my hands to his neck and started swaying with him.

He buried his head into the crook of my neck and shaking his head side to side making my head jerk "Landon stop you know that tickles" I said laughing.

He took his head out my neck and looked into my eyes and I looked into his beautiful green-grey eyes, he was smiling widely.

"I have one more surprise for you" he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a tiny box and held it in his two palms "open it"

I looked at him one more time before taking the little grey box in his hand, I opened it and it reveled a pendent with a bird and a wolf and two little stones a green one and a blue one.

I looked back up at him almost in tears, "do you like it?" he asked with the sweetest voice, tears fell from my eyes in joy.

"Are you kidding, I love it" I exclaimed hugging him tightly and he sighed in relief and he lifted me off the ground spinning us around, he put me down but still kept me close.

"I love you Hope Mikaelson" He said making me blush.

"I Love you to Landon Kirby".

_Present Time_

I grabbed the neckless and held it tightly to my chest thinking of the day it was given to me, tears started streaming down my face.

I wiped my tears and got up to talk to Dr. Saltzman, when I got to his office I heard him talking to someone.

**Lizzie's Pov**

After Hope left I went to my dad's office with Josie.

"Have you found a way yet?" I asked him, his face was filled with worry "Dad?".

I guess he was in his zone and I just snapped him out of it, "Y-yes I-I found a way" he stumbled with his words "B-but it comes at a cost".

That explanation terrified me my breathing got heavy, "What is it?" I waited for an answer.

"The golden arrow" He said but I still didn't understand "The golden arrow probably would've worked on Landon but it was missing something".

"What?" Josie asked.

"The blood of the Tribrid" He said with a shaky voice.

"So he won't survive this" I heard a voice breaking behind Josie and I, I turned around and saw Hope standing there and she looked like she was about to break down.

"Hope" My dad said in almost a whisper.

"NO, YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULD FIND A WAY TO SAVE HIM" Hope yelled and the room lights started to flicker.

"Hope you need to calm down" He said standing up and trying to calm her down.

"NO I AM CALM, DO YOU WANT TO SEE WHEN I AM NOT" she screamed and the lights went out in sparks me and Josie got down on the floor and covered our heads "STAY OUT OF MY WAY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET HURT" she said lastly and a big gust of wind shattered the window's and I look up and Hope was no where to be found.

**Hope's Pov**

I ran into the woods and it was already night, I was looking for Landon in hopes that he would return to me.

I stopped running because I heard a twig snap "Who's there!?" I yelled into the darkness.

A blast of fire hit me and knocked me against a tree, my vision was a little groggy but before I passed out I saw Landon hovering over me.

When I woke I was in what looked to be the crypt The Necromancer was in, MaliLandon was sitting in front of me with and evil smirk on his face.

"Landon?" I said weakly.

"Not any more" he said with an evil laugh "You're supposed to be _The All Mighty Tribrid_ , the only thing on this earth that can kill me is chained up to a wall ha some hero you are".

"Landon please fight back" I tried.

"You are even more foolish than I thought, you think that this _boy_ is strong enough to beat _ME"_ he stood up and walked towards me and grabbed my face making me look at him, I stared into his eyes but there was no sign of my Landon, "Though you do have a pretty face, I can see why he adores you so much".

I jerked my head away

"You're brave, unlike my son who is terrified of losing you" MaliLandon stood up and walked over to a box, he opened it a pulled out the golden arrow.

"Lets see if we can make him even more scared" MaliLandon walked up to Hope about to stab her when his arm stopped "What, Impossible" He said looking at his arm.

"Landon?" I asked with hope in my eyes.

"Hope, you need to get out of here I don't know how much longer I can hold him off please" he begged and I saw that same look in his eyes the same Landon that I love.

"Please Landon you have to fight, please" I begged him to hold on just a little longer.

"I can't Hope please get out of here, I can't watch you die" The look in his eyes made my heart shatter.

I tried to get out of the chain's but it only made my hands hurt more, by that time Malivore had gained control.

He pushed me against the wall and pointed the arrow at my chest keeping pressure, it pierced my skin just a little making blood bleed through my white shirt "Ahh" I winced in pain.

"He is to weak to stop this now" he laughed and pushed the arrow into my chest making me start to cough up blood before he backed away and I fell to the floor, he kneeled down beside me and my eyes started to get heavy and finally the pain was gone along with my life.

I woke up to see MaliLandon holding the bloody arrow that was in my chest, my mind was still groggy but I managed to sit up.

"Ah you're awake, wonderful now I get to watch you die permanently this time" he laughed maniacally.

"You will die for what you did to Landon" I said trying to stand but still no luck.

"oh so Landon is his name, haha so weak and how exactly are you gonna stop me, you can barely stand let alone fight me and in a few hours you'll be dead so tell me how are you gonna stop the most powerful being in the world huh?".

"Because" My voice trailed off while I was struggling to stand but I finally got enough strength to stand "I'm not gonna do it alone".

Malivore looked at me confused and then his hand started to move uncontrollably "What's happening?!". 

His head tilted up as he screamed "ahhh" he fell to the floor weak "Hope?"

"Landon" I rushed to the floor still chained, Landon grabbed the bloody arrow and cut his arm.

"Here you need to drink this, you need it to get out" He held his hand up to my face and the black veins started to appear.

I held his and and started drinking the blood falling from his hand, my breathing was getting heavy and when I was done I had gained enough strength to rip out of the chain's and my magic returned to me.

"Hope" Landon called and I turned around to see him on his knees holding the golden arrow, I shook my head at him "You have to Hope It's the only way to end all of this".

I ran to him on my knees "No we will find another way ok, listen to me Landon we will get through this like we always do" he looked up at my watery eyes and smiled.

"Your eyes are so beautiful, I want it to be the last thing I see when I die" He said with his voice breaking.

Tears fell down my face and Landon leaned his forehead against mine and he held my hand putting the arrow in it, "It's ok Hope, I'm not scared" I nodded as I was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Make me one promise first before I go" he whispered and I nodded "Do you remember the neckless I gave you for your birthday?"

"Yeah" I said while reaching into my pocket and pulling out the neckless and showed it to him and he chuckled

"You have it" he said happily "The box that it was in..."

He was whispering something in my ear "I promise" I said and he nodded to while smiling.

"I'm ready Hope" He said and I started sobbing even more as I pointed the arrow towards his chest and plunged it in, I gasped and he just held my face and whispered "I love you Hope Mikaelson"

"I love you to Landon Kirby" I said back he sighed and his body fell to the floor I couldn't breath he was actually dead.

_A few hours pasted_

I was still crying over Landon's dead body and that's when Alaric and the twins arrived "Hope?" Lizzie said entering the crypt and seeing me over Landon's dead body.

My eyes didn't move from him then Alaric came then followed Josie, "Oh god" Alaric said in shock.

"He's dead" I spoke with my voice all raspy from my dried up throat "And he's not coming back".

I stood up and walked out the crypt leaving Landon's body there "Hope where are you going?" Lizzie asked but I didn't answer and I vamp sped out of there and I ran back to the school to do what I promised Landon.

I ran up to my room and grabbed the box from the nightstand and I thought back to what he said

_"The box that it was in...there is a small button at the bottom of the box, push it and there will be a letter in the box read it ok, promise me you will do what it says in the letter ok?"_

I flipped the box over and I saw the little button, I pushed it and a little compartment opened I'm surprised I never saw it before.

I saw inside a piece of paper, I grabbed it and unfolded it.

I read

_**Dear Hope,** _

_**If you are reading this that means something bad happened to me, I just need to say these things incase I don't get the chance to. You Hope Mikaelson are the best thing that has happened to me in my whole life, I'm just sorry I didn't get the chance to spend it longer with you, Just promise me this ok? I want you to live your life to the fullest, I want you to find love again, I want you to be the very best you can be, I want you to be the Hope Mikaelson that I fell in love with the Hope Mikaelson that would do anything for the people she loves, that is the person I would die thousands of times for, I love you Hope Always and Forever** _

_**Landon Kirby** _

Reading that letter from Landon sobbing all the while I said that I would do all of the things that he said "I promise you Landon, I promise"

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
